


Let's write a story, be in my book.

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Series: Newsies Oneshots [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, lots of gay, they speak fluent gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: What's better than this, gays bein dudes.Just some wholesome fluff.(Title is from Would You Be So Kind? by Dodie Clark)





	Let's write a story, be in my book.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My boos on discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+boos+on+discord).



> I've never actually published anything, yeehaw? It's reeeeaaaally short though.

Elmer woke up to an empty bed. He checked the clock, why was Buttons up so early??? He sluggishly pulled a blanket over his shoulders, making his way into the living room. It was empty too, before Elmer could walk any further, a sweet smell wafted in. He smiled to himself, and poked his head in the tiny kitchen to see his boyfriend. "You'se making pancakes?" His face lit up, seeing the breakfast Buttons had prepared. Buttons chuckled at the sight of his half asleep boyfriend, wrapped in a blanket, and kissed his forehead. "Yep! Now go sit down, I'll bring em." Elmer sunk into the couch, looking like he was about to fall asleep again. Buttons sat down two plates and they began to talk about their plans for the day. Soon enough, they were walking to the park, dog in tow. "C'mon, Kitty!" Elmer called. Kitty was a small blue merle corgi they'd found in the snow once, He was basically their son. They found a shady oak tree to sit under, and Buttons had insisted on climbing it together, while the dog took a nap. "Isn't it..." Elmer eyed the tree wearily "Stupid? Dangerous? Probably." Buttons shrugged as he began to climb. Once they were perched on the top, they began talking about pointless topics, such as work, family, TV, etc. Eventually, Buttons brought up how they met.

Buttons had been walking around the town, his friends had ditched him, so he needed to find a way to entertain himself for a while. His attention was caught by a boy, looking around his age. The boy walked right into a sign, and Buttons couldn't help but chuckle. He watched as the boy walked into a shop, and Buttons saw his chance. He entered the small bookstore, thinking he'd have to remember it later. He soon saw the boy and approached, "Did it hurt?" "What, when I fell from heaven?"  
the boy raised an eyebrow. "No, when you ran into that stop sign." The boys cheeks turned a bright red and he muttered "You're a dork." "But I could be your dork?" Buttons held out a piece of paper with his number written on it. "Buttons." He held out his hand. "Elmer." The boy- Elmer shook his hand, and walked away, leaving a head-over-heels Buttons.

"That was still awful, what were you trying to do?" Elmer laughed at the memory "My best." Buttons wrapped an arm around him, smiling brightly. "And, you know, I could be your dork. legally, that is." Elmer tilted his head. "What are you saying?" Buttons grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. "Well, I, Buttons Davenport, am asking you if you'd like to be my lawfully wedded loser." Elmers mouth fell open in shock. "You've got to be kidding me. Really. You can't be serious. You better not be joking, or I swear on Crutchies life I will push you out of this tree." Buttons burst out laughing, and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Guess there won't be any falling gays today." Elmer suddenly attacked him with a hug. A hug so strong that it knocked them both out of the tree. "Oh my god El!" Buttons groaned as he sat up.

And they lived happily ever after UwU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of this!


End file.
